


REQUESTS!!

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, No Smut, has to be klaine, kinda my only rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069





	REQUESTS!!

Okay so even though I am doing those 30 prompts, I still want/need requests from you.

So either comment or DM me with your ideas. It can be as simple as 1 word, or as detailed as a paragraph. I don't care.

Also, I don't think I'll do all of the 30 prompts, but I might.


End file.
